powerrangersboomfandomcom-20200214-history
Heckyl (2016 comic)
'''Heckyl' is the Dino Charge Dark Ranger and later the Blue Solar Ranger that appears in the Beyond the Grid story arc.https://comicbook.com/powerrangers/2018/08/19/power-rangers-dark-ranger-identity-revealed/ Character History After Heckyl became the official Keeper of the Dark Energem following the events of End of Extinction, he and Zenowing return to Sentai 6 before its destruction by Lord Arcanon. Frightened by the possibility of losing his planet a second time, Heckyl secretly began building a Morpher for the Dark Energem based on Zenowing's Titano Charge Morpher. This event alerted Lord Arcanon to Sentai 6's location, which Zenowing confronted Heckyl on. In an act of desperation, Heckyl locked Zenowing in another room while he used the Dark Energem to morph into a corrupted version of the Dark Ranger. Using his newfound power, Heckyl destroyed Lord Arcanon only moments before the Dark Energem attempted to turn Heckyl into Snide again. Zenowing then arrived at Heckyl's side and used his magic to purify the Dark Energem's influence on Heckyl, sacrificing himself in the process. Blaming himself for Zenowing's death, Heckyl decided to never return to Sentai 6. "Shattered Grid" Receiving Zordon's call through the Morphin Grid, Heckyl was among the Rangers who rallied to his pocket dimension for the last stand against Lord Drakkon. After having his Morpher reinforced by Doctor K, Heckyl took part in a mission to Lord Drakkon's fortress to rescue captured Rangers, and was subsequently aboard the Promethea when it was trapped in an unknown dimension known as “The Void”. "Beyond the Grid" Trapped on the Promethea for over 4 weeks, Heckyl was quick to board the Promethea ship on a mission to find life aboard on an unknown vessel. After dealing with hostile forces on the vessel, Kimberly inquired about his origin and Heckyl stated that his Rangers on Promethea are from a different point in the timeline than he is. He had a sad expression, as he regretted his evil acts against the Dino Charge Rangers and wanted to be a better person. Personality Out of the villains in the Power Rangers Dino Charge series, Heckyl is one of the more complex characters in the series. Before becoming an alien outlaw along with Snide, he is a kind-hearted and protective alien that will do anything in his power to guard the Dark Energem. But after being corrupted by the Dark Energem's power and being part Snide, he is a ruthless (though not as ruthless as Snide or Lord Arcanon) and a psychopathic alien outlaw that will do whatever it takes to destroy the Power Rangers and rule the Earth. Despite being psychotic however, Heckyl has proven to be a capable strategist. According to Sledge, Heckyl could be mistaken for a hero, hinting a high potential for deception; however, it's also possible this was Heckyl's better nature breaking through Snide's corruption. Though in accordance to Sledge's claims in this sense, Heckyl's arrogance often trumps his intellect. In his own twisted way, Heckyl seeks a connection with the other outlaws, as shown when he punishes his subjects for pleasure rather than discipline. This stems mainly from the corruption he undertook from the Dark Energem Despite Heckyl's schemes, Snide still has a slightly higher success rate than him. Yet, neither one is able to maintain complete control, even if they agreed to cooperate. This continues up until they are separated by Wrench as per Snide's own pact with Arcanon in the episode "Freaky Fightday". After becoming his own being, Heckyl reveals that Snide's influence was what made him evil and eventually begins to try and reform his ways, even saving the Rangers in one instance from a medusa-theme knight monster, Badussa, despite their clear distrust toward him, which seems to pass once he explains he is no longer one with Snide and his true mission now, to rebuild his world, which was destroyed by Arcanon in his quest to claim the Dark Energem. Heckyl also seems to have lost his psychosis, now seeking only to redeem himself and seemingly turning over a new leaf. Ranger Powers Dino Charge Dark= - Pure= When Zenowing sacrificed himself to purify the Dark Energem's influence on Heckyl, this became Heckyl's default Ranger form. Arsenal *Unnamed Morpher **Design & functionality was based on the Titano Charge Morpher. *Dino Com *Dark Energem *Boomerang Sword Zords * Spino Zord *Solarix Morphin’ Energy Spino Zord - A remake of the original Dino Charge Spino Zord made completely of energy from the Solarix }} |-|Blue Solar Ranger= Arsenal * Electric Boomerang Zords * to be added Behind the Scenes *The Dark Ranger's identity was revealed to be Heckyl at Power Morphicon 8, with a special appearance by Ryan Carter, the prime Heckyl's actor at Boom Studio's panel. *Heckyl's Solar Ranger costume was designed by Simone Di Meo Notes *The Dark Ranger was originally called Talon Ranger via the Power Rangers Dino Charge toys' audio system. The morph call of the Ranger is featured in the DX Dino Charge Morpher when the #00 Dino Charger is inserted, making it apparent that the Talon Ranger is in fact either Deathryuger's counterpart or Kyoryu Navy's. However, neither suit was used in the show. Bandai of America representatives acknowledge the character and say he may appear in future Action Hero assortments. However, in an interview, Yoshi Sudarso claims Talon Ranger is the Silver Ranger as associated with Doomwing; every piece of evidence contradicts this statement. *Heckyl's Ranger name, the Dark Ranger, was revealed soon after the covers for Issue 31 were revealed. *Heckyl is playable in his Dark Ranger Attire in Power Rangers: Legacy Wars, making him the first character to have appeared in a Sentai show but not a Power Rangers Show in the game. His move set utilizes his boomerang to produce large combos. He also plays the Boomerang like a flute in his taunt. He is in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. *Heckyl is the second official Navy Ranger, the first being''' Blake Bradley from Ninja Storm.''' See Also References Category:Dino Charge Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:Dino Charge Power Rangers Category:Blue Ranger Category:Promethea Rangers Category:PR Dino-themed Rangers Category:PR 0 Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Evil PR Rangers turned Good Category:Solar Rangers Category:PR Anti-Heroes